Disturbed Sleep
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: The Bebop is ready to leave Saturn's moon; Jet and his daughter observe each other's behavior before the change of scenery.


Disclaimer: I don't own anybody that was ever on the show.  
  
Author's note: I'm not completely sure what the point is of this fic. I'll just write what I feel like writing.  
  
* * * *  
  
She was back at the alley way on Saturn's moon. She was struggling against Jaccob's grip, trying to pull herself from him, and failing rather miserably. Both John and Jaccob were shooting at two dumpsters. She couldn't see what was behind them, but she still fought. Tears were streaming down her face and blurring her vision.  
  
Suddenly she heard three gunshots, and John Calatsky fell down. In a last ditch effort to escape, she pulled on her arm, pulling herself closer to him. She then bit Jaccob's hand as hard as she could. His had was dirty, so it didn't taste that good. But she didn't care. She bit down harder. She almost drew blood, but then she got the desired affect. He let go of her wrist and his gun and howled in pain. Then she turned to run.  
  
The scene in front of her was different from when she turned to bite Jaccob. Jet and Faye had replaced her parents. Faye lay face down on the ground, killed from a shot in the back. That was why she was crying. Jet however, had just come out from behind one of the dumpsters. He had both arms open, waiting for her to run into them so he could take her away. His metal left arm reflected the light from a nearby streetlight. His blue eyes assured her that everything would be fine. Knowing she would be safe with him, she began to run the short distance towards him.  
  
She didn't see John Calatsky slowly sit up and raise his gun, aimed at her back. She didn't see his vision falter and his aim slide to the right. She didn't see him pull the trigger. All she heard was the sound of the gun going off. As if in slow motion, she watched the bullet slowly travel past her, and strike Jet in the chest. Then, in the next instant, him falling to the ground, killed instantly.  
  
She fell to the ground beside him, unable to comprehend what just happened. A large red puddle was slowly forming underneath Jet. His eyes were open, but the reassuring look was replaced with a glazed over look.  
  
She shook her head violently, trying to wake up from this nightmare, but knowing she couldn't. Her anguished cries rang off of the brick walls.  
  
"NO!"  
  
~  
  
Ara sat straight up in her bed, sweat dotting her forehead and her blanket and sheets captured tightly in her fists. She quickly looked around, trying to slow down her breathing. She couldn't see anything in the dark. She slowly unclenched a hand, reached over and turned on her lamp. The bright light illuminated the room. Everything was as she remembered it. She guessed it was the morning of her third day of being Ara Black. With the other had still tightly clenched around the blanket, she pulled them away, revealing her in her usual sleeping attire: a plain tank top and shorts. Taking the cane from her bedside, she stood up and walked out the door, ignoring her lamp. She continued to slowly hobble her way down the hallway. When she reached the living room, she stopped. Her eyes followed Jet as he slowly waked by, then stopped as he caught sight of her. Her wild hair still had the bed-head look to it, and her eyes still looked tired. She looked up at him with those tired eyes. He was about to say something, then he was cut off when Ara dropped the cane and attached herself to his waist, hiding her face in his shirt.  
  
Jet had to take a step back to keep him from falling over. He could only look down in confusion at the girl, who, almost two weeks ago, was a shivering bundle in his arms.  
  
"Ara?"  
  
Unsure of what to do, he placed a hand on her shoulder. It was trembling. Not much, just slightly. Immediately feeling sorry for her, he put an arm around both her shoulders. He used his other hand to gently smooth back her hair, replacing the wild hairs that stuck up.  
  
Ara took a deep, shaky breath. "When can we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow at the soonest. We have to get supplies while we still have the money." Jet knew she wanted to get off the planet as soon as possible. There was less of a chance of someone finding out that Alesha Yana wasn't really dead if they left the planet.  
  
Ara let go of Jet's waist and picked up her cane. Jet mentally flinched. She was using her bad leg. That had to hurt.  
  
Now using the cane, she hobbled her way back to her room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Another chapter is on its way. I'm planning another chapter after that. 


End file.
